This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration Number 200968 which was filed in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office on Sept. 12, 1988.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. No's. 4,635,993; 3,964,780; 3,874,437 and 2,979,129 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse windshield cover constructions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art devices are more than adequate for the particular purpose and function for which they were specifically designed, these arrangements are also uniformly deficient in their design relative to their mode of attachment to a vehicle.
While some of the aforementioned patented constructions are intended to be entirely mounted on the exterior surface of a vehicle, the vast majority of this type of a device envisions the operative engagement between the cover and the vehicle occurring by the captive engagement of the cover securing elements between the vehicle door and/or window and the vehicle frame.
Based on the foregoing situation there has existed a longstanding need among users of this type of a device for an improved securing arrangement for windshield covers; wherein, the securing arrangement comprises a plurality of adjustable length straps that are dimensioned to engage conventional interior structural components of a vehicle.